


Obsidian Reality

by KARALUTHORZOREL



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex to the rescue, Dry Sex, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers is in Denial, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Saves Kara Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Short Chapters, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Top Lena Luthor, Will she be able to get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARALUTHORZOREL/pseuds/KARALUTHORZOREL
Summary: What happens when Kara goes to save the world from contact lenses but there is a glitch and she gets stuck in Supercorp Reality..
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149





	1. Fall In Love

"If you want to kill Supergirl you'll have to go through me," Lena said to Andrea.

The sharp kryptoniat that Andrea holds is stuck in Lena's neck, Supergirl behind her, in the virtual world, trying to save humanity from brainwashing.

"I know how hard it is to be in our reality, but I believe in you"

She sees that one by one the people are leaving the virtual world, she presses an exit.

Smell of coffee in the air, Kara feels like she's lying in a soft and cozy place, a familiar smell in the air, she slowly opens her eyes, she does not recognize where she is, she is not in her apartment. 

There's a CatCo magazine with a cover story by Lena Luthor's, it's the smell of Lena in the air.

She gets up she notices she is wearing a white shirt without a bra and a pink women boxer shorts

"wow"...

"Kara!"

She was startled and tried to cover herself with her hands, because Lena Luthor enters the room, her hair is scattered and she is wearing a crazy baby pink tan doll. 

"Kara? What are you doing? You know there's nothing there I haven't seen" Lena laughed at Kara's sight.

WHAT is that suppose to mean??!!

"Right!" Kara straightened her body, she noticed Lena's legs and her soul was cut off.

"Um, I'm hungry! Shall we go to the kitchen?"

"Sure! I made food! Your favorite things" Lena took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

Kara saw pancakes with chocolate and banana and also eggs and bacon, to this sight her belly really crackled.

"It smells and looks wonderful" Kara smiled at Lena.

"Everything for my hero" Lena just kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kara felt all her blood rushing, she blushed so much and her heart was pounding wildly, why did she feel that way?

No it's not possible, am I in love with Lena Luthor??


	2. A mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its going to be a short cheaper and very fluff.

This is a mistake, this must be a mistake.

Lena looks so soft, she eats a piece of the pancake and sits down at the table with a questioning look on her face.

"Kara? What's going on? You're behaving differently..."

"Lena I ..- Lena, I should not be here."

Lena's eyebrows come closer, "What do you mean? Are you late for work?" 

"No, Lena..I-I have to get out of here..I have to go back to the real world .."

"Kara, you are in the real world, you are with me! And I am with you, this is our life, together!"

Lena gets up and wraps Kara in her arms, Kara blushes again, she can not stand it, how will she cope when this closeness of Lena stops in the real world? 

Maybe I should be here a little longer ...

"Kara look at me" Lena holds her head and forehead close to Kara's forehead.

"Lena ..." Kara closes her eyes and opens them, blue meets green.

"Kara I love you and you should not be anywhere else, just here by my side .." Lena's hands wrap Kara behind her back, Kara in the same position.

She sinks into Lena's eyes, that look she has ignored for so long, suddenly everything is clear to Kara, all the flowers and millions of money she has spent on her. and why Lena reacted the way she did, she really broke her heart because it's not just a friend relationship it's much more than that .

She dived into Lena's mouth, there was electricity all over her body, she did not know she longed for her until this moment, Lena's lips are soft and when Lena asks for entry Kara gives her and she feels dizzy and the most alive she can be.

Kara is shocked by the feeling she feels, her pulse so strong or maybe she hears Lena's pulse? She can not say ..

"I love you so much Lena, I missed you so much"

She hugs Lena tightly, as if she was afraid she would run away from her ,And without her feeling the tears flow from her eyes.

Lena is shocked by the gesture and does not understand what happened to Kara?

"Hey, hey Kara? What's going on with you? Are you all right?"


	3. Get Out

"I'm sorry for reacting like that, I just realized some important things about you Lena.."

"Yes..I see something happened to you, I saw it from the moment you got up..but Kara, what's going on?"

Kara is unable to say what she needs to, because in the end she knows she will have to go out and return to the real world, without this Lena here.

"Lena, I want so bad that it be real, you opened my eyes, and I know you feel like me, I have to go back and say this to my Lena ..." Her voice weakened. 

"Kara, I'm your Lena, enough with this talk! It's real! You're real and I'm real!" Lena points to her and Kara, "we are real."

"No ... no ... Lena, I know I love you now. For years I ignored it, and the feeling you gave me, I'm sorry. I'm going to fix it!"

And for that I have to get out of here, but how?

"No Kara! Don't leave me! I love you ..."

She hugged Kara again, she kissed her passionately, Kara felt so nice and for a moment everything was forgotten.

Lena leads her to the bedroom, they both cuddle each other, Lena knows exactly where to touch her, her hands under Kara's shirt she touches one breast and Kara sights with pleasure, Lena kisses her neck and Kara has chills.

Kara grabs Lena's hips from the sides and squeezes, Lena giggles, her hands reach Lena's back and to her cleavage, she kisses her in this area, she feels Lena's warm skin, she exposes one breast, his nipple is erect and she puts it in her mouth, Lena's whining voice makes Kara more horny.

Lena doesn't waste time, she takes off her baby doll and Kara is mesmerized, Lena reaches out and undresses Kara from the shirt, they both look at each other and once again their mouths meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean living you like this, go to the next chapter.


	4. I'm free

Lena approaches Kara and drops her on the bed, she leans over her and sits on Kara's stomach, 

"Rao, Lena you're so beautiful ..." Kara could barely speak. 

Lena smiles and starts move on Kara's belly, she feels the wetness of Lena down and also hers starts to accumulate.  
Lena starts to move at a steady rhythm, her head is tilted back and the sounds she makes Kara wet even more.

"Kara, I need you" Lena manages to say through her pleasing sounds.

Kara touches her breasts, she pinches Lena's nipples, walks along her belly until she reaches the hot and moist area.

She touches circular motions in Lena's clit, starting slowly and driving Lena crazy, who begins to tremble with waves of pleasure.  
Kara enjoys this play so much and the sounds that Lena produces, she continues the movements faster.  
Suddenly Lena grabs both her hands and holds them to the sides, Lena's breasts over her head and Lena starts to move fast, the wetness of both reaches its peak and Lena rides on Kara belly and finally she reaches her orgasm, Lena kisses Kara and says "Now it's your turn love".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fingers guys, sorry.


	5. Forget

Kara gets up, Lena lies down and looks at her,  
"My favorite person" she said to her.

For a moment Kara remembers that she needs to do something important, but she's not sure what she needs to do, she's sure she's needs to do something...important...?

Apparently this is showing on her face because Lena calls out to her,  
"Kara? Is everything okay? Shall we continue?"

Kara grabs her shirt and puts it on, "Lena, I-I had to do something, I have to do something ..." Her eyebrows are gating closers and her face tries to remember what she needs to do. 

"No Kara, not again ..." she sigh..

Suddenly there is a knock on the door,  
"Are you expecting for someone?" Kara asked.

"No ...."

"I'm going to open" Kara said  
Kara opened the door,

the pleased smile on Lex's face made her feel nauseous.

"Kara, who's in the door?" Lena asks from the bedroom.  
Lex approaches her she intends to get away from what he's going to do, but what he does leaves her speechless, he really smiles and says to her

"my favorite hero", oh that sounds awful.

and he hugs her lightly,  
"Le-Lena is your brother..Lex", Kara manages to say   
"I'm right with you..." she said to Lex with a strained smile and return to the bedroom.

"Lena, your brother here! What is he doing here?" Kara said in a panic.

"You know, he must have come to visit me, I'm his SISTER?"  
Lena said and her eyes opened. 

"Be careful his dangerous"

Lena laughed "well, he his a bedass for save the planet with you when the alien invasion happened, so yah, he his dangerous...

Lena gets dressed quickly and goes outside.


	6. Happy

"Lex!"

"Lena, the light of the Luthor's family!"   
Lex said to her and they hugs. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm fine, and so is our mother, although it's still hard for her to recover from what she went through..." 

"Well, that's definitely understandable ... it's not easy for her to find out that both, you and I are gays .."   
Lex makes a face. 

"How's Clark?" Lena asks 

"He's fantastic! I came here because I wanted to tell you I'm going to propose to him." 

"Wow Lex! It's really awesome! Congratulations! Best wishes." 

Kara joins them   
"Kara, did you hear the news?" 

"Yeah! Wow you and Clark together? Wow congratulations!" 

"Yes, I suppose you and Clark will be cousins and will also be brother in law", Lex smile and Kara smiled too.

"Well then, I'm going, I just wanted to tell you this first ..."   
Lex opened the door and left.   
"Bye!" Lena said. 

"Wow I can not believe we both fell in love with kryptonian, who would have believed it, a Luthor and a super in a relationship"   
Lena and Kara laughed.   
They turned to continue eating what was left on the table: eggs, bacon and pancakes with banana.   
Kara remembered that she was very hungry and ate hungrily. 

Kara and Lena sit on the kitchen island of Lena's penthouse. 

Lena looks at Kara, she loves how Kara eats, she loves the way Kara chews the food with her mouth, how her jaw moves up and down and Kara looks at her and her smile stretches over closed lips.

How she moves a strand of hair that bothered her, she even loves the way Kara sticks the fork in her food.   
She loves how Kara's blue eyes sparkle when she arrives for the final dish, pancakes with banana and maple syrup. 

Kara looks up because she notices that Lena is not touching the food.   
"Lena, I see you're not eating!" 

"Kara", Lena said seriously, "do you know I'm happy with you?" 

"Lena, I'm happy with you too, you're everything I ever wanted"   
Lena and Kara smile at each other, Kara swallows the rest of the pancakes left in her mouth. 

"So Kara, what I'm trying to say, I love all of you, all of your parts, the human parts you have adapted to yourself and also your god parts, because who like me knows you have a god complex ... 

"No I do not!" Kara protests forcefully and laughs,  
Lena makes a face and laughs too, she love the way Kara's laugh sound. 

Kara stops chewing and looks at Lena because she sance that Lena trying to say something important. 

"So Kara, I'm trying to ask you will you be my perfect partner on a game night until dead loss will separate us??"


	7. Saving

  
"J'ohn I found them!"  
Alex said to her headphones in her hears.  
"They're in Lena's lab, and that's why you could not find them."  
  
Alex approaches and sees Lena and Kara lying on the bed.  
  
"I think Kara could not go out and Lena followed her, hu God ... their both hes red lenses..it's not good ..."  
she puts a hand on her forehead.   
  
"Do you think you can get them out of there?" J'ohn asks.  
  
"Kelly is here with me and we have the adrenaline here, but I'm afraid that as in my case, it will not help and I will have to get in there like Kelly came in and took me out."   
  
"Okay, me and the crew will get to you asap". J'ohn ended the call.  
  
"Okay, Kelly, let's try to inject Lena... with Kara it's impossible right now."  
  
"Okay it's with me."  
Kelly opens the shot and injects Lena,  
Lena moves slightly, her eyes flickering under her closed eyelids.   
  
"uh sheet! it doesn't work!" Alex looks helpless.   
  
"Alex," Kelly says, "I think there's no choice and you have to go in ..."   
  
"Yes .. yes. you're right, I will bring them back."  
  
Kelly brings her the lenses,  
"Alex I have an option here on the tablet to bring you back any minute, at least until Briny gets here and he and Nia can help too if something goes wrong"

  
Alex nods at Kelly and she gives her a nod back.  
She's wearing the lenses, her eyes are painted the color of the lenses, she went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I don't forget Kara's turn....


	8. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 100 kudos I've been waiting for this, enjoy this chapter..  
> also I took some of the idea from Twitter (hair behind hears) and from the show Katie played a gay character that say she's the one who's wearing it...

  
Kara looked at Lena, her blue eyes met the green for a long time, she smiled and said;  
  
"Lena, you're the one I have been waiting for, I will have the immense honor of being your always, forever."  
  
Lena smiled and her hair was scattered, so Kara took her hand and moved the hair behind her ear, and they kissed over the kitchen island, soft and pleasant kiss.  
  
Lena broke the kiss from Kara and said "if I'm not wrong I think your turn has come ..?  
  
"Uh Rao" Kara's eyes flashed with enthusiasm.  
  
Lena led Kara back to the bedroom, "Kara before we continue I want to..umm .. shew you something I made for you"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Lena took out an elongated box, she gave it to Kara and she opened it, inside was a dildo harness (relax guys, normal size, we want to make her pleasure) that had two pins, one for the vagina and one that reaches the clitoris and what was special about it was 5٪ kryptonite on the clit's pin.  
  
Kara felt such a pleasant weakness like the one you get after a good laugh. Kara waited for an explanation.  
  
"So Kara this is a special dildo made by L Corp, it is made of flexible but hard silicone and at the end of the small penis there is kryptonite that I created.

It causes irritating pain when it enters you and touches your clitoris. I'll wear it and that's how I hope to satisfy you..." and a smile appeared on her face Kara smiled back.  
  
  
Lena turned to wear the dildo harness, it was a show that drove Kara crazy and made her wet; Lena with the baby doll and a pines bragging under her dress ..  
  
Lena started kissing Kara , First in the mouth and then she went down to the neck, Kara felt chills and her heart pounded towards the next steps.  
  
Lena's hands went down to Kara's breasts, she squeezed them under Kara's shirt, Kara raised her hands and Lena stripped her from the shirt, she took one breast and put it in her mouth, she suck her nipple that became hurd, Kara sightand and her hand touch Lena's head. Lena go down the length of Kara's belly, she led Kara to lie on the bed she quickly removed Kara's pink boxer.  
  
Lena stand at the end of the bed on her knees, began to touch with her tongue on Kara's folds, the warm, wet folds.  
Lena drives Kara's clit crazy and Kara feels waves of pleasure go through her , she squirms and is almost unable to bear that pleasure.  
  
"So you feel ready for me?"  
  
"Yes Lena! Yes please ..."  
Lena stands up, she brings the dildo to Kara's open, she slowly puts it in Kara enters.  
  
"Lena!"  
  
She goes deeper into her and Kara feels her folds part against Lena's dildo.  
  
"Rao!"  
  
She moves faster this time and as soon as the dildo is positioned along the entire length of Kara's vagina, she suddenly feels a wave of pleasure that makes her feels "duck" skin and heavy breaths; the kryptonite touches her clit.

  
"Rao Lena you feel so good..."  
  
Lena gets into the rhythm, the sounds Kara makes Makes her move faster and harder and Kara reaches new heights of pleasure,  
"I'm close, I'm so close Lena"  
  
Lena continues, she pushes Kara more and more, she grabs Kara's breasts and fucks her.  
Kara shakes and vibrates to her orgasm, She sees black in her eyes for pleasure.  
Lena leans over Kara and kisses her softly.

"I love you Kara Danvers, my hero."


	9. Reality

"Kara, I wish we could stay that way forever, but someone needs to run L Corp."   
Lena got up and started getting dressed.   
"Kara, are you not going to work today?" 

"Yeah, but I have more time, you know super power and that", Kara grinned to herself. 

Lena got organized and took the bag, "Kara, see you later, love you!" 

"Love you too!" Kara shouted as she left the room. 

Lena opened the door and to her surprise Alex was in the doorway,   
"Alex? What are you doing here?" 

"Lena ??   
Lena!!   
Where is Kara?   
I need to talk to you urgently!" 

"Can this wait? I'm late for work ... " 

"No Lena! It's urgent!"   
Kara heard Alex's voice and quickly come to the doorstep(don't worry she got dressed). 

"Alex! What are you doing here?  
I missed you so much!!"   
They hugged,   
"Kara I need to talk to you now." 

They turned to sit in Lena's living room,   
"Yes Alex what's up?" 

"Kara, Lena, I do not know how to tell you this...but everything that is happening here is not really happening, I mean, it's real to your feelings. but it didn't happen in the real world." 

Confused looks appeared on Kara and Lena's face.   
"Alex," Lena said, "is it because Kara and I are together?" 

"What ??   
What ?!  
I knew it!!  
I knew there was something beyond ordinary friendships here!" Alex raised her fists in the air in a V position.   
Kara laughed and Lena took an amused look. 

"No but seriously," Alex continued, "Kara you got into the virtual world to save humanity and you got stuck here, Lena got in to help you get out, but you two got stuck here!" 

"Wait a minute Alex, what are you trying to say? That our relationship is not real? That everything is a lie?" Lena asks. 

"No, it's not a lie! It just didn't happen in reality, do you understand? You're feel something for each other, but it hasn't happened in the real world yet...." 

Kara and Lena had skeptical looks on their faces.   
"Well let's say it's true, how can we get out of here?" Lena asks.

"You need to understand that you're dealing with feelings that you have ignored in the real world, but it doesn't have to be this way, you can be together and realizes this love in the real world!" 

"But Alex! It can't be! I'm the one who stand for the truth, it can't be that I did not say anything to Lena, that... it's not possible ..." 

"Kara, you said Lena is your best friend but not beyond that ..." 

"Why do I feel like I've always been here? I feel like I've always known Kara that way, I fell in love with her and proposed to her today!" 

"what??  
Wow congratulations! you're really speed things here...  
so let's celebrate it in the real world, where all our friends are, John, Brainy, Nia, Kelly, we'm all waiting for you outside, and we'll bless you.   
But you have to understand that this is not the reality here. " 

"Alex, finally, for long time in my life I feel peaceful and happy, I don't want it to go away ..." 

"Kara, it will not go away, you probably thought you could be in a relationship with Lena only in the virtual world, you were very scared of how Lena would react when you told her you are supergirl. things did not work out between you two, so you did not tell her anything beyond that..."

"Lena," Alex turned to her, "you're so hurt by Kara and you've blocked your feelings for her for so long.   
You apologized but still didn't say how you felt about her ... 

And now you are both here because you have blocked your emotions for too long! You were lost without each other ... and this world gives you what you want .. " 

They heard Alex,  
Lena made a thoughtful look,  
Kara looked at Alex with a puzzled look..  
it seems they refuse to believe her... 

It seems Alex has made a decision 

"Kara I'm sorry about that but you have to understand that in the real world I would never do that to you." 

Alex pulled out her gun and shot Kara in the stomach.


	10. End Simulation

  
Kara cried out in pain, she grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor. 

"Kara!!" Lena shouted in a panic and rushed to Kara,  
"NO! Kara! Omg! ALEX WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!" she scream at her.  
She grabbed Kara's leaking wound and supported her. 

Kara felt the numbing pain in her stomach, and blood was already smeared all over Lena's luxurious sofa and rug. 

"Why am I bleeding?" She managed to say, "you're just shoot a bullet made of kryptonite at me?" She sobbed.   
Green veins began to appear on her expose skin. 

It was hard for Alex to see Kara like that, but she knew there was no other choice.   
"Kara, Kelly has arranged that in here i have a kryptonite bullets, and you know i never carrying kryptonite bullets." 

My Alex would never do that to me, it's not my reality! 

"A-Alex, Alex, I believe you now, you would never do such a thing to me," she said with a gasp, "Lena ...Lena we need to go back" 

Lena looked in disbelief at Kara,   
"Kara Your sister wanted to kill me too, so it doesn't surprise me-" 

"Hey! I wanted to stop you to save the world!" Alex said. 

Alex lean at Kara, "Kara if you want to go out say end simulation." 

"Alex I want to go out, but not without Lena.   
Lena! If you love me please believe it's not our reality, we will build a real thing in the real world ... Tears of pain flowed from her eyes," Please Lena...I feel I don't have much time... " 

"Okay Kara okay, I'll come with you, whatever you say, pleas don't die on me."  
Lena took her hand and nodded.   
"I'll wait for you" Kara said to Lena.   
They looked at each other, blue and green, and said together;   
"End Simulation ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I don't know how much chapters i give you, in the meantime I really hope you're enjoying this story, I surely enjoy writing it.  
> maybe I will write it to be connected to S6 of Supergirl? what do you think?  
> also if you have any ideas how this story will continue, please let me know.  
> thank you for your kudos and comments, its mean a lot to me.


	11. Worried

Kara opened her eyes slowly, she lay in Lena's lab bed.   
She saw Alex in front of her, worried.   
"Kara, I got you, are you okay?" 

"Yeah ... yes I'm fine...Lena?!" She tried to get up and got dizzy. 

"Wait a minute, slow down, you went through a very big emotional situation, both, you and Lena."  
Alex held her shoulders and put her down to lay position. 

Kara looked to her left and saw Lena starting to wake up.   
Lena opened her eyes and Kelly put a hand on her shoulder, "Lena, you're out, you did it." 

Lena grabbed her head and stabilized herself, she looked around, her gaze caught Kara's look and a shy smile perched on their lips. 

"Alex all their values looks good,   
we'll have to follow and see that there are no other interruptions" 

"Okay Kelly, thanks."   
Kelly handed Kara and Lena a glass of water, they drank it all. 

They didn't know what to say to each other, they do had some exciting experiences together...   
Kara put the glass down,   
"Um ... so we need to talk ..." she said,   
Lena looked up and smiled,   
"We really need to". 

"Kara before you tow talks I need to say a few words with Lena." 

"It's okay ... Kara can stay, stay?" 

"off course" 

"Okay, but it's not going to be nice ..." Alex put her hands on her hips.   
"Lena, what did you think to yourself went in there alone and without updating us??" 

"Alex I'm sorry..I saw Kara isn't coming out so I went in ... The software was fine, and I thought it was a little glitch that I could pull her out of there...." 

"Well Lena, with this thought you almost fucked up Kara!" 

Kara burst out,  
"Alex! can't this wait??" 

and Lena said,  
"Well it's not far from the truth ..." 

what!? Oh my God...." Alex closed her eyes and made a disgusting face.   
Kara and Lena looked embarrassed, Alex continued;   
"Lena you acted irresponsibly, you didn't update us on what was happening. it took us a long time to find you! We thought you were coming to meet us at the tower! " 

"Alex ... I'm really sorry ... I..-I was worried about her..." She looked at Kara. 

"Enough, Alex, she's apologized and everything is fine." Kara said. 

"Okay, I'm asking next time something like this happens to update us and not going alone, we're heve your back! 

"understood". 

"Okay ... I'll leave you guys to talk, God knows you need it."


	12. I Love You

Alex and Kelly turned to sit on the far side of Lena's lab to give Lena and Kara privacy. 

Kara got up and sat facing Lena, her legs hanging in the air, her hands holding the sides of the bed next to her thighs, her head tilted down. 

Lena stayed in a half-sitting, half-lying position and did not really want to catch Kara's look, or even mention what they did there ... 

Kara raised her head  
"We did it, we saved humanity from Leviathan plan," Kara said 

"Yes, we did .." Lena answer with small voice. 

"Then you saved me too .." she said with a smile. 

"Yeah..I tried .. it affects me more strongly, I didn't even remember that I was in the virtual world ...." 

"Maybe it's because you're a   
human and I'm an alien"   
she tried to break the ice. 

Lena smiled a small smile. 

"Lena, we need to talk about what we went through there ..." 

"Kara, I always loved you ..."   
Lena jumped straight to the point. 

"So why did you never tell me? Only within the virtual world I understand, I understand your behavior, and frankly mines too in my relationship with you.   
I ... I just did not connect it to the fact that I also love you ..." 

Lena gets up to a sitting position like Kara's.   
"With all that happened; I found out you're a supergirl, and my whole evil plan with Lex, it was because I was so hurted. You really broke my heart and now you understand why I reacted that way... and I put walls around my heart when I was around you.." 

"Lena I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I did not tell you straight away that I'm a supergirl and I've kept it from you for so long ..   
and now that I know how you feel about me, I want it to be real Lena, with all in my heart" 

Kara got up and approached Lena, she touched the ends of her Lena's thighs, Lena put her hands on Kara's. 

Lena noticed Alex and Kelly, they just laughed about something and she saw how happy they were together,  
"I also want it to be real, very much real" 

Kara approached to her, Lena's hips surrounded her up body, her hands went up to Lena's jaw, and they kissed softly.   
Their hearts pounded strongly.   
the kiss became hotter, they clung to each other and hugged each other.   
They stopped kissing and looked at each other with a pleased smile. 

"Say, Lena," 

"Yes Kara?" 

A nutty smile appeared on Kara's face   
"Do you think you can make this harness?" 

Lena blushed, "I can definitely try." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over...but for now I'm closing the story.  
> we have them back at 30 March!!


End file.
